Portable radios must be designed so that the batteries do not easily come off. However, ease of removal and insertion of a battery pack in a radio is desirable feature. Accordingly, a need exists for a latch that facilitates insertion of the battery pack into the radio housing and removal therefrom, while providing protection against accidental removal.